1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of control systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a control system for controlling an electronic device mounted inside a vehicle (e.g., in the vehicle compartment), such as a built-in infotainment system.
2. Related Art
Various types of electronic control devices are known, including such devices for mounting in the passenger compartments of vehicles. Some electronic control devices have been configured to control on-board vehicle sound systems and navigation systems. Electronic control devices adapted for mounting in vehicles have included buttons located in operation panels arranged on the exterior housings of the respective electronic devices. Some electronic control devices have been implemented separately from such exterior housings, often located within the reach of the driver or a passenger, for operation of the electronic devices. Some of such electronic control devices have been integrated into the steering wheel or dashboard of a vehicle, for convenient operation by the driver. Often these electronic control devices are connected by cables of the vehicle wire harness to the electronic devices to be controlled.
Remote control devices, including such devices for utilization in vehicles, are also known. Efficient control of on-board vehicle systems is important for a variety of reasons, including the need to maximize the driver's attentiveness to driving hazards, as well as the benefits of driver satisfaction with the vehicle.
Despite the many advances that have been made in design of control system for electronic systems, such control systems generate continuing problems for users. As an example, such apparatus configured as controllers for vehicular electronic systems may give rise to problems for vehicle drivers. Remote control apparatus that transmit a wireless signal such as an infrared signal often include storage batteries in the housings of the apparatus, for power supply. These storage batteries contribute to the minimum sizes and weights of the remote control system, and necessitate periodic maintenance including replacement of discharged batteries. The battery weight, the inevitability of battery failure, and the inconvenience of obtaining and installing a replacement battery, are annoyances to the driver.
Speech recognition systems are examples of alternative devices for remote, wireless transmission of control signals to an electronic device. Speech recognition systems may not require an integrated storage battery nor a large sized or heavy control instruction input device. Instead, activation of speech recognition systems may merely require a microphone that is connected to a speech recognition unit. The utilization of speech recognition systems for control of electronic systems nevertheless requires a speech recognition unit that may be integrated into the electronic device or into a separate electronic unit. Fabrication of such speech recognition units may represent a significant addition to the manufacturing cost and design complexity of such a control system for electronic devices. Moreover, utilization of a speech recognition system for vehicular electronic device control depends on the quality of speech recognition offered by such a speech recognition system. Fallibility and inaccuracy in such speech recognition in the case of an on-board vehicular system may render difficult the precise control of various functions of a vehicular electronic device while a vehicle is being driven. As a result, electronic device operation may either not be accurately fulfilled, or not fulfilled at all as the driver attends to driving. Difficulties in achieving recognition of the driver's spoken commands to the speech recognition unit may detract from the driver's attention to driving the vehicle. Undue driver preoccupation with these problems in the operation of the electronic device may thus compromise driving safety including the driver's attention to surrounding traffic situations.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for new electronic control devices, including such devices that are mountable in the passenger compartments of vehicles to control electronic devices mounted in vehicles.